


A Single Moment

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Previous Encounter, Set Up in Wano, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Law takes a moment to properly greet a certain Worst Generation member.





	A Single Moment

Law's nose scrunched up, unable to hold back the reaction any longer than he already had. The torture room positively reeked of blood--old blood in particular as well as what could only be some sort of harsh soap and a disinfectant, though it was a smell that he was unfamiliar with. The opinion of the individuals who managed the torture room was probably that it hygienic as it was going to get when faced with an island that was very much in the past _before _modernization like a fair amount of countries had gone through. While that was all fine and well, the combined stench of the old blood, cleanly scrubbed wood, and disinfectant made for a combination that was near nauseating. Of course, he had endured far worse within the medical field, but honestly, he wanted to get out of the room as quickly as he possibly could. Luck was apparently on his side as well for he was still completely alone which was an error on Hawkins' part after all of his talk about withdrawing every bit of information out of him.

Basil was finally silent--unconscious after so much bloodless--and that was for the better in Law's opinion. It wouldn't do for Hawkins to find out that his partner hadn't exactly helped him make sure that they gained the vital information they were seeking so that they could report back to that monster, Kaido. The very notion could be seen as _traitorous_, and that would leave both himself and Drake in a place that was no longer as beneficial as it could have been. So yes, Hawkins was better off _sleeping_ and out-of-the-way.

Smooth lips turned upwards into an amused smirk and as though finally acknowledging that a pair of eyes had watched his every move for a while now, he simply stood from his crouched position after sheathing Kikoku and moved to exit the room. The bars, as Law soon found out, were not locked and upon pushing the door, it immediately gave way. It was then that a dark figured stepped into the light, partially revealing himself, and Law turned his gaze upon the person in question. _Oh_\--was he not going to make a move after all?

Now, he already knew of Drake being apart of Kaido's Allied Forces upon his way inside of the room after being captured by Basil initially, but the fact that the ginger haired man was content to let him leave without even the tiniest bit of fight was honestly quite intriguing. Seeing as Law was so intrigued by this development, the dark doctor was honestly not quite ready to leave just yet. He had some parting words in mind, but those could be saved for later on. 

Sauntering towards the Ancient Zoan user, Law watched as those seemingly dark eyes widened briefly just before he joined the older man within the darker area of the hallway; pausing before him, he rested Kikoku up against the wall behind the ginger, but not before intentionally brushing the sword along one leather clad bicep. The expression Law was sporting now was downright _mischievous_. 

Drake, however, was far less amused by the fact that Law had _not_ taken the chance to get away while he actually had the time and was doing ... whatever it was that he was doing now. If his goal was to talk, this was neither the time nor the place to engage in conversation even IF Hawkins was unconscious. This was _dangerous_. Sparing Hawkins a glance, his blue eyes glared daggers down at Law, and he crossed his arms over his chest though it was more of an afterthought than true defensive posture. Despite all of this, there was one thing that Drake could not deny, and that was the beating of his heart which was pounding beneath his rib cage at being so _close _Law. It was the sort of bodily response that had only plagued him one other time when it was Law and _that_ was during their fateful meeting in Saboady. Thankfully, he had moved his crew onward swiftly after a more _private_ conversation with the doctor.

Swallowing lightly, he wasn't sure as to what Law was playing at, but it wasn't exactly hard to notice the brief touch even it was just Law's long sword brushing against his left bicep. His first thought was that it had felt strangely intimate, but as he continued to watch Law, it became clear that there was something that he wanted to do. When he finally did speak, his voice was incredibly low as to not be overheard, but his mischievous expression had not changed even _minutely_ as those grey eyes continued to stare up at him.

"Give me a moment, Drake-ya," Law purred, but the words--the **tone** of it--implied _more_.

It was not fear fluttering in the pit of Drake's stomach as tattooed arms reached up towards him and gently touched his face which was not surprising. Though was Law noticeably shorter than Drake himself was--by more than a foot at most--his arms were longer and reached above his head with just enough length to comfortably reach Drake's face. 

One of Law's hands rested comfortably on the back of Drake's neck, idly toying with the hair spiked up against his nape while his the thumb of his other hand reached up and hooked onto the left side of his mask. He continued when he met no immediate resistance--if Drake hadn't wanted to be touched, he'd use muscle to make that quite clear like that initial resistance he had tackled two years ago--neatly lifted Drake's mask to rest just above his brows. 

Law's smile widened ever so slightly now that the ginger was unmasked just for him--and that did give him a wonderful feeling deep inside--before the hand near Drake's hair shifted to tug at his neck in a downward movement; it only took to attempts for Drake to understand what he wanted, and once he had leaned down far enough, his other arm moved to loop around the ginger's neck well. Tanned lips claimed Drake's own in an instant though the initial contact was a bit rough, and inwardly, Law blamed this on his eagerness. Drake's mouth was quite complaint though, and large, leather clad hands moved on rest lightly upon his slim hips.

In his mind, Drake was taken back to that moment in Saboady where he had been quite unprepared for such an action after a seemingly normal conversation. From that day forward, he had regretted how shy he had been, hardly wanting to move any part of his body though he had certainly participated to a satisfactory degree when it came to the kiss. Law's gaze had turned far more predatory once they had parted, and that was a look the ginger knew well due to his own situation.

His fingers moved to grip the sides of Law's kimono, fingers clenching the fabric tightly as the kiss grew more intense. If Law was attempting to eat him, he was certainly giving it his _best_ try, but before either of them could become too engrossed in the kiss, Law was _pulling away_.

Stopping short of losing contact _completely_, Law allowed his lips to gently press just up against Drake's own before he moved to speak. His lips gently moved against Drake's, staying in contact as he spoke, and in the back of his mind, he found this sort of contact quite pleasant after a kiss like that. It left his lips tingling, and there was no doubt in his mind that Drake was feeling the same way.

"We've taken _two_ moments, Drake-ya. Are you trying to get me caught?"

Drake snorted, slowly opening his eyes and wasn't surprised to find grey eyes staring right _at_ him; just below the surface, amusement flickered in his blue gaze.

"Leave, **now**." _Idiot._

Releasing the ginger completely, Law was quick to grab Kikoku before he stepped back into a much more respectable distance with the tiniest smirk upon his features before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It was unfortunate that they had to part, but to not do so was literally a death sentence more so than Law already had on his back. Besides that, it was far too soon to drag Drake fully onto their side.

"If letting me leave like this is a part of your plan, I'll gladly advantage of that."

It was interesting watching Law's demeanor change so quickly, and as the doctor made a quick exit, Drake melted further into the shadows. He, too, had things that he needed to accomplish before the curtain was lifted to expose his traitorous ways. 


End file.
